juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitsujii
Hitsujii 「''必爺''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs of the 12th Juuni Taisen. He is the Zodiac of the Sheep. His real name is Sumihiko Tsujiie. He also was the Zodiac of the Sheep in the 9th Juuni Taisen. Appearance Sheep is a short, horned old man with a straw hat and cape. Personality Hitsujii is shown being very strategic and calculative. He is shown being able to intentionally manipulate other warriors and is capable of predicting their strength with little information. He is quite cunning and ready to betray and trick others to further his chances of victory. However, he also has shown occasionally underestimating opponents, like when he was caught off guard by Tiger. Hitsujii is shown having a close relationship with his grandchild and has shown being quite considerate of his opinions. In fact, Hitsujii decided to participate in the 12th Juuni Taisen to protect his grandchild. Background Sumihiko used to be an arms dealer who only frequented war zones to make his sales, but after repeatedly getting caught in the flames of war, he began to distinguish himself as a fighter. Eventually, he caught the eye of a daughter in the family of one of his clients, the Tsujiie clan, and he was married into the clan. Hitsujii participated in the 9th Zodiac War and was the winner of the War. His wish was to see his grandchild's face. The days when he traveled far and wide selling arms are long past, as is the fighting; for some time now Sumihiko has remained away from the front lines. But when he learned that his beloved grandchild was going to be chosen for the Zodiac War, he volunteered himself first.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 98 Plot The 12th War is his second Zodiac War. His previous being the 9th, which he, obviously, won.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 98 The First Battle Hitsujii, along with the other 12 warriors, arrives in the city where the War will be held. They meet inside a large building, where they are also met by the Judge of the War, Duodecuple. Duodecuple tells each of them to swallow a jewel, that is secretly a lump of poison. However, unlike the others, Hitsujii doesn't swallow the jewel, but hides it in his beard, giving him an advantage in the War. As Douceplus tells them the rules of the War, Hitsujii asks if large explosives can be used, intentionally making the other warriors worry about the chance of him using these strategies. Hitsujii doesn't join Monkey's proposed alliance and, although only Rat and Rabbit join her, decides to use an explosive to attack. However, his intentions are sensed by Monkey, who causes the floor to collapse below them, stopping Hitsujii from attacking. Hitsujii then flees from the scene, taking residence in another building. The Fifth Battle While hiding, Hitsujii constructs a scale of the strength of the warriors to better create a plan of attack. He decides to approach one of the warriors with an average level of power, like Dog or Horse, and make an alliance with them. He also plans to use the jewel he has to convince them that he has an ability to remove them from their bodies, which will make him more valuable in their eyes. However, Hitsujii suddenly notices the approaching Warrior of the Ox, who is considered the strongest warrior of all. Hitsujii then flees, while seating up multiple explosives to slow down Ox, who begins to track him. While Hitsujii is escaping Ox and looking for other warriors, he stumbles up the drunken Warrior of the Tiger, who he believes to be the weakest warrior. Tiger also notices his presence, telling him to come out of hiding. Hitsujii then confronts Tiger, intending to take her out easily. However, Hitsujii is actually suddenly attacked by Tiger, who rips his stomach apart in one attack, causing Hitsujii to fall down and die. The Eleventh Battle Rat later searches Hitsujii's body for his special grenade, Shuukaiokuri, that he uses to finish Ox and Rabbit's corpse, allowing him to win the whole War. In one of Rat's alternative roots, Hitsujii is shown allying with him, telling about his wish to Rat. Skills & Abilities In his active years, he wielded all manner of heavy weaponry to terrific and destructive effect, but lately, he's taken to grenades. He oversees the manufacture of his own custom grenade, Shuukaiokuri, the Old-Timer, which he boasts of as more of a work of art than a weapon. He is also shown to be a very strategical fighter, constructing accurate and effective strategies, which is also caused by his long experience. Weaponry Shuukaiokuri: A custom grenade that possesses a large amount of explosive power. It was capable of killing both Ox and the highly durable Rabbit's corpse. Trivia *Though the habit is unseemly for one his age, he is addicted to smartphone games and often tops the biggest spender lists of the most popular games. Through his online persona, the old man has once again found fame as a highly respected warrior.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 98 *Sheep was the one Boar and Monkey sensed about to go for the first kill. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs